SimSnap
SimSnap Main.png|Week 1 Rewards week 2.png|Week 2 The is a mini-game that was added during Geek Week on August 2, 2012. The game was created by the character Eugene Hackett. This game comes with craftable boosters that will improve your score, and help you earn the rewards faster. Playing this game is a requirement of the Game On! and A Tale of Two Twins quest. Your Sim can win awards by reaching accumulated point levels, including the Kochanski Chess Set. See Rewards below for more info. Game Play 'Game Concept' This game is a matching/memory game, similar to other memory game styles. You can turn over two tiles at a time and must find the item's pair on the board. Once both matching tiles are turned over at the same time, they are cleared from the board. Repeat this process until all available matches have been cleared. 'Timer' A timer will count down in the top left of the screen and you must complete all 8 Levels before this time runs out to win a special prize. Between each level, you will gain 3 seconds to allow a slightly higher chance of success in the next level. When the time runs out a reward screen will appear that shows your accumulated points for all games, and a prize awarded for reaching the next game level. 'Boosters' The following items can be crafted to give yourself an additional boost during game play. Your Sim can use two boosts per game. *Score Multiplier (Multiplies your score) *Sneak Peak (reveals half the cards before each level) *Combo Booster (Increase the bonus points for matching cards one after the other) *Extra Time (add 5 seconds to the clock at the beginning of your game) 'Lives' You are awarded 3 "lives" at the beginning of the week. Lives work the same way as Energy, you need one life to play a game of SimSnap. You collect one more life every 4 hours. You are awarded an additional 3 lives for reaching the 8th level (final level) of the mini-game. Using boosters makes reaching the final level easier. Rewards/Points Earning points by playing allows your Sim to win rewards. When you play your first game of SimSnap during each prize week a timer begins on the main rewards screen. It will give you a certain number of days to reach the final point prize marker for the rewards. If you do not reach the prize marker for an item in before the timer goes out you will not be able to win that item. Points are accumulated across all games played during each prize period and counted towards your overall score. A series of four prizes each are awarded for accumulating points during each of the prize 'weeks'. Points are reset at the beginning of a new week, and any points earned for the week before will not count towards the new goal. Leaderboard Once you've completed a game, you can also view a leaderboard. Beating Eugina's high score is a requirement to complete the A Tale of Two Twins quest. News Feed Stories Shutdown On April 18 2013, SimSnap has been shut down and is no longer avliable to play. ALL of the Top Rewards for each weeks are given by Eugene: Category:Geek Week Category:SimSnap